


Head Game

by PrinceSkylar



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Damian, Vaginal Fingering, ftm character, ftm damian, older Damian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSkylar/pseuds/PrinceSkylar
Summary: Jason isn't ashamed to admit that he's amazing at giving head, and that he loves doing it. Damian would definitely agree.





	Head Game

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm a major fan of trans head canons and we needed more trans Damian. He's a transboy here, and he's of age. Probably like nineteen or twenty. to avoid any confusion, the scars mentioned on his chest are from top surgery during his transition. I use a stereotypicaly "female" term for Damian's genitals, but I'm a trans guy and it's the terms I use for myself, so I'm just sticking to what's most comfortable. Not all trans guys are the same, so I can't speak for others when I say it isn't offensive. To me it isn't, but if it is to you I apologize. I'm putting the warning here now so you can leave if you'd like. If you want to keep reading, cool! I haven't written smut in a while so it might not be very good. I hope you enjoy!

Damian was down right fucking  _beautiful_  like this, gasping loudly as his fists clenched in the bed sheets. Jason's hands gripped Damian's thighs hard, holding them open as his tongue lapped at Damian's pussy slowly, like he had all god damn night. Which he did, considering Bruce was out on patrol and Damian had been left home to "rest". Jason didn't plan on diving right into sex tonight, he had actually picked out a few movies for them to watch. But Damian had been practically begging him to fuck him, wearing one of Jason's T-shirts and a pair of boxers and grinding himself into Jason's lap until he had all but thrown the younger onto the bed and stripped him down. If Damian wanted to be needy, Jason could fucking  _deliver_.

Jason's fingers dug into Damian's thighs, surely leaving bruises they'd both admire in the morning, as his tongue circled Damian's clit slowly, drawing out a shaky gasp from Damian. Jason loved eating Damian out, almost loved it more than actually fucking him. Maybe he was just a pervert, but there was something so addicting to the way Damian writhed around on the sheets, unable to stop the moans and whimpers that tumbled past his lips as Jason licked up every inch of him. It was fucking maddening and Jason would eat Damian out all damn night if he could. He lived for the way Damian moaned out his name, like it was some sort of broken prayer. Yeah, maybe Jason was a little conceited, but he knew  _damn well_  when he was giving good head.

"T-Todd,  _fuck_ ," Damian choked out, his thighs flexing in Jason's grasp a little bit. He jolted and gasped louder when Jason's tongue circled his clit again. His body was on fire and he whimpered loudly, tipping his head back as one hand flying down to grip at Jason's hair. After a moment, he managed to glance down, the sight of the other between his legs making a wave of heat wash over his body.

Jason lifted his head to meet Damian's gaze when Damian looked down at him, inwardly preening at the blush that stained Damian's face as Jason licked his lips. "You good, Baby Boy?"

Damian's blush grew hotter and he let his head fall back onto his pillow, huffing softly. "I-I wanted you to fuck me."

"Ah, but you weren't being patient or good about it." Jason scolded, sitting up fully now, letting the hand on Damian's right thigh travel further up until the tip of his finger was brushing Damian's wet clit. Damian shuddered, lip caught between his teeth, and Jason grinned. "You're supposed to ask when you want something. But you were being a brat, wearing my shirt and moaning around in my lap like a  _whore_. I just fucked you last night, anyways."

Damian shot Jason a glare, but with that adorable blush on his face and his legs spread wide for Jason, it was hard to see it as a scary look. It was actually rather cute. Jason smirked right back at him, arching an eyebrow, and Damian threw his head back again as he rolled his hips, trying to seek out Jason's fingers that were just inches away from his pussy. "Todd!"

"Ah, Baby, that's no way to ask." Jason murmured, a little enthralled by the way Damian had started squirming, looking for some sort of friction. It almost made him want to take pity on the other, but Jason's resolve was stronger than that. He spread Damian's pussy with his fingers, smiling a bit when Damian twitched, and he hummed almost thoughtfully. "You're already so wet, sweet heart, and I didn't even finish eating you. You always get so wet for me." He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to one of Damian's dark hips.

Jason was achingly hard in his own jeans, if he were being honest. A part of him just wanted to rip his clothes off and fuck Damian into next week, but the deviant part of him wanted to make Damian fall apart first. He was so, so fucking pretty when he fell apart for Jason. Jason's dick could wait.

Trailing his lips up Damian's body, sucking hickies into the skin of his stomach and chest, pausing to kiss the scars on his chest, he flashed Damian a small smirk again. "Bet you've been wet all day, huh? Thinkin' about me fucking you until you're crying?"

" _Fuck_  yes," Damian nodded, his hands on Jason's shoulders, nails digging into his skin. Oh, he'd have some scratches by the time they were done. Damian moaned softly as he pulled Jason down so he could kiss him. A dirty, tongue filled kiss that made Jason groan. Kissing Damian felt a lot like everything else with Damian. Hot. Heavy. Damian made you  _work_  for it. Not that Jason was complaining at all. He loved it. He loved the way Damian's nails dug into his skin when he gripped onto him. He loved the way Damian's tongue lapped at every inch of his mouth, and he would die for the way Damian whimpered when Jason took over the kiss, kissing him like their lives depended on it.

Jason forced himself to pull away from the kiss with a groan, leaning back so he could take in the sight before him. Damian was flushed, panting hotly as he squirmed under Jason's gaze. The marks Jason had sucked into his dark skin were blossoming, making the more possessive side of Jason proud. He ran a hand through his own hair, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and he cleared his throat. "How you feeling now, Baby?"

"Like if you don't fuck me, I'll die." Damian breathed, managing to scowl a little bit at him. When Jason just smirked wider at him Damian couldn't help but snarl softly. "Todd!"

"You're awfully bossy tonight." Jason mused, grazing his finger tips up up Damian's thigh. "That's no way to ask for things, Damian. You know how you're supposed to ask me for things."

Damian groaned, frustrated, but the noise melded into a moan as Jason slipped a finger inside of him, pumping it slowly. Damian shuddered and let out a shaky breath, biting his kiss swollen lip to keep from making too much noise. Jason couldn't have that, now could he? Jason slipped in a second finger, his cock twitching at just how warm and wet Damian was. Damian whimpered, lips trembling a little bit as Jason thrust his fingers into him quickly, the wet sound that followed making Jason's dick feel ready to blow.

"Shit baby, you feel so good around my fingers." Jason was practically purring, leaning down to kiss Damian's hip again. "If you use your words nicely like I taught you I might give you what you want."

"Fuck,  _Jason_ ," Damian hissed, Jason's name sounding like heaven coming from those trembling, kiss swollen lips. Damian gave a lazy roll of his hips, breath hitching when Jason's fingers brushed the spot that felt so, so good. "I-I want you to fuck me,  _please_! I-I've been waiting all day! I need you in me, Beloved, please..."

Now that warmed Jason's heart a little bit. He smiled, chuckling softly as he pulled his fingers out of Damian, loving the way Damian whimpered at the loss. "There's my good boy...but I'm not gonna fuck you."

Damian's eyes widened. "What?!"

Jason grabbed onto Damian's thighs as he leaned down, yanking them apart again with just enough force to make Damian's breath catch in his throat. He threw the other's legs over his shoulders, kissing his inner thigh as he glanced up at him. "I'm gonna eat you out until you cum, Baby Boy, and you're gonna moan nice and loud for me."

Damian didn't have time to argue, gasping loudly as Jason's head was between his thighs again, tongue running along his lips slowly. Damian both loved and hated when Jason took his time eating him out. It felt  _so_  good but Jason was an absolute sadist; he'd have Damian whimpering for ages before finally letting him cum and Damian wasn't sure he could handle that now. Even now Jason was teasing him, dragging his tongue along his lips, letting it push ever so gently against his hole, but never pushing in. Never nearing his aching clit. Damian wanted to scream. "Fuck, fuck, Jason! More, god  _more_  please!"

Jason groaned, rutting his hips into the mattress for some form of relief. Damian tasted like heaven and Jason was moaning again, tongue finally rolling across Damian's clit. Damian's back arched a little bit, lips falling open in a pleasured gasp. Damian wiggled his hips, trying to match the lazy rolling of Jason's tongue over his clit, finally reaching down again to tangle his fingers in Jason's hair.

Jason shivered at the feel of the other's fingers in his hair, tugging in a way that had him seeing stars behind his eyelids. He opened his eyes and glanced up, keeping the slow pace of his tongue over the other's clit. Damian wasn't looking at him but from this angle he looked gorgeous, lips trembling and chest heaving. He was murmuring Jason's name through his whimpering, begging for more in a broken, pleasured voice that Jason just couldn't ignore. He sealed his mouth around the other's clit and sucked, making Damian arch up higher, nearly screaming as he felt his soul leave his fucking body. " _Jason_!"

Had his mouth not been occupied Jason would have smirked. Jason switched between the rolling of his tongue over Damian's clit and gentle sucking, listening to every gasp and moan that tore past Damian's lips. It was driving him crazy and part of him wanted to just reach down and jerk himself off already, but this was his favorite thing to do, and it wasn't very often that Damian let Jason eat him out instead of fucking him. Jason was going to take this as far as he could. Damian was already so wet and he was getting close, if his inability to keep his moans down was any indication.

Jason finally swiped his tongue lower again, flicking it across Damian's hole just to feel him clench and shudder. He chuckled, the sound muffled, and drug his tongue up Damian's pussy again, swirling it around the other's clit in fast, tight circles. Damian nearly choked on the sound he made, fingers gripping Jason's hair tightly.

"J-Jason..." Damian was so close. His thighs were trembling on either side of Jason's head. He was so,  _so_  close. He was nearly sobbing, tears welling up in his eyes as he started rolling his hips in earnest, trying to get more of Jason's tongue where he needed it. He wanted to beg but the words died on his tongue, melding into wordless, desperate moaning. He wanted to cum, he wanted to cum  _so fucking bad_.

Then, as if he was finally feeling merciful, Jason flicked his tongue along the side of his clit, right where Damian was the most sensitive, and he didn't stop. He lapped at that spot like it was a fucking life line and Damian could only arch up and scream as his orgasm crashed over him. Jason held onto him tightly, keeping him in place as he ate him out through his orgasm. Damian's moaning was a messy, pleasured scream of Jason's name and Jason was honestly so fucking glad Bruce wasn't home.

Jason didn't stop until Damian's hands were pushing at his head and he sat up, licking his lips as he met Damian's gaze. Damian looked entirely fucked out, chest heaving, thighs quivering. Jason grinned at him. "Feel good?"

"Shut up." Damian rolled his eyes as he tried to fight back a smile. He gave a lazy stretch and looked up at Jason, arching an eyebrow. "You didn't cum."

Jason scoffed, nodding. "Yeah, I'll take care of-hey, hey, slow down!"

Damian had shoved Jason down onto the bed, hands already undoing the other's jeans. At his lover's comment Damian paused and looked up at him, smiling in a way that had Jason's voice catching in his throat. His hands tugged Jason's jeans and underwear off and Jason bit his lip to suppress a long awaited moan when Damian wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked him once,  _slowly_. Damian smirked. "I  _want_  to do this, before you tell me I don't  _have_  to. Getting you off is never a chore, Beloved."

Well how could Jason so no to  _that_?

He relaxed a bit, letting another moan pass his lips as Damian gave his cock another slow stroke. It wouldn't take much to get him off now, not after all of  _that_  had gotten him all worked up. Propping himself up on his elbows Jason was just in time to catch the aroused glint in Damian's eyes, before suddenly there was a tongue licking up the length of his dick, ripping a moan from his throat. Damian gave head almost as well as Jason did, which Jason took pride in. He'd been his teacher, after all. Jason couldn't really focus on being proud right now though, not when Damian was lapping at the head of his cock like it was what he had been born to do. Jason fisted a hand in Damian's hair, moaning loudly. "Sh-shit, Dami..."

Damian would have smirked if he could. He flicked his tongue over the head of Jason's cock again and then he was taking his cock into his  _mouth_  and Jason swore loudly, tipping his head back. Damian didn't waste any time, either. He sucked cock like it was the only thing he knew how to do, bobbing his head and moaning around Jason's cock like a whore. Jason, who was usually so good at keeping his own volume down, threw caution to the wind. Bruce was gone, so he couldn't complain about the noise so fuck it. Jason moaned, loud and heavy, and it sent a shiver down Damian's spine. Damian's hands were gripping Jason's hips, probably tight enough to leave some bruises. Good. Jason loved when Damian left marks on him.

" _Fuck_ , Dami..." He had to fight the urge to roll his hips, mostly because the last time he'd gagged Damian he'd felt like an utter asshole. So he didn't do that often, unless Damian actually asked for it. Besides, he was content to let Damian run things now. He was addicted to the way Damian's mouth felt around his cock, could probably live on the feeling of Damian's nails and fingers digging into his hips. It was intoxicating being with Damian like this and Jason felt like he was suffocating on the feeling.

Jason was cumming before he could even warn Damian, but that was his lover's goal. Damian took it all in stride just like always, swallowing as much of Jason's cum as he could before he lifted his head, Jason's cum leaking down his chin. It made Jason shudder and he groaned, running a hand through his hair. "You're gonna fucking kill me one day, Damian."

"I think you'd like that." Damian snorted, leaning over to the night stand to grab a tissue, wiping his face off. He tossed the tissue somewhere towards his trash bin before he crawled closer to Jason, kissing his cheek. "Death by blow job sounds right up your alley, you know."

Jason couldn't help but snort, rolling over so he could snake his arms around Damian and pull him close against him. He pressed a kiss to whatever part of Damian his lips could reach, his neck, and he hummed softly. "You know I had a whole movie night planned for us before you jumped by damn bones."

"This was better than movies." Damian shrugged, yawning a little bit. "We'll watch them tomorrow. I give you my word."

Rolling his eyes a little bit, a fond smile tugging at his lips, Jason pulled the blankets up over the both of them. "Yeah, yeah. Get some rest, Baby Boy. We'll harass Tim and Dick into movie watching with us since they'll be here."

"Fine, but I will not be held responsible for any mental scarring they may suffer should the mood for sex strike us again during the movies." Damian warned him, a satisfied smile on his lips.

"Pft," Jason shook his head as he chuckled softly. "You're literally insatiable."

At that, Damian snorted right back at him. "That's your fault. Now hush; I'm _tired_."

"Sure, sure," Jason murmured, smiling to himself as he watched Damian get comfortable. "Sleep well, you little sex demon."

**Author's Note:**

> Well damn, you survived to the end! I'm sorry for my awful smut skills. Leave a comment if you liked it, though! I'll probably doing some more trans Damian works, some smut and some not, so if this was something you liked then I hope to continue to please in the future.


End file.
